


Hearts Full of Love

by hope27



Series: Hearts Full of Love [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Baby Fic, Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-10 10:04:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3286292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hope27/pseuds/hope27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver and Felicity are finally together, married...and now have twin baby girls. </p><p>A collection of ficlets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey everyone! Apparently the muse is REALLY liking the fluff right now. I had the image of a shirtless, freshly-showered Oliver holding twins (thanks to a twitter prompt) and just couldn’t resist. Then, Felicity decided Oliver was just too irresistible. So yeah…
> 
> Here’s some Olicity future-fic baby fluff! I hope you enjoy it! (This might become it’s own ficlet series…because I have another one that could fit into this verse.) :D
> 
> As always, I LOVE to hear what you think! Thanks so much for all your support!

He had just turned off the water when he heard Felicity calling his name from the bedroom, and his heart jumped in his chest at her slightly panicked voice.

Grabbing his towel, he quickly slung it around his waist and reached for the door handle, twisting it and pulling it open as he stepped from the steamy bathroom into their master suite.

Rivulets of water tracked down his skin, causing the air that hit his skin to feel ice cold as he walked towards the adjoining nursery where he heard the twins crying.

“Felicity?!” he asked, heart pounding as he searched her, the babies in her arms, and the room for any signs of disturbance or danger.

When he’d swept the room, his eyes landed back on Felicity, sitting in the rocker, their daughters in her arms while she held her cell phone to her ear with her shoulder.

Her worried expression filled him with dread and he quickly crossed the room, kneeling down in front of her. His hands reached out, one landing on her knee and the other running over her free shoulder before tracking down to his daughters, trying to figure out what was wrong. They seemed okay, and a the sharp knot in his chest loosened somewhat as he stared at her, trying to listen to the conversation.

She caught his eyes and made a gesture to take them as she interrupted the person on the other end, who was clearly upset judging by the loud voice.

“Hold on, Chis,” she stated in her best CEO voice and he immediately realized this was QC work related.

Oliver quickly scooped up one daughter and then the other as Felicity sighed, letting the phone slip from her shoulder as she shook out her now free arms.

“There’s been a security breach in one of the firewalls. IT is struggling to find the fix so I need to get to my laptop…and that was hard with armfuls of baby,” she explained a little breathless as she stood, kissing both of her daughters’ heads before racing by him into their room to find her laptop.

He followed her quickly, standing to the side as he watched her fingers fly over the keyboard, entering the QC database and mainframe as easy as he nocked and released an arrow.

The twins squirmed in his arms, seemingly realize they had been shifted from one parent to the other. Bending down, he pressed kisses to their heads, whispering a soft phrase in Russian to them that had them quieting.

They’d learned early on in the pregnancy that the babies took after their mother, liking it when Oliver spoke Russian or Chinese to them. There were nights where they’d lie together, Oliver’s face pressed up to her swollen belly, whispering phrases and old lullabies to her stomach as Felicity’s fingers carded through his hair. It had quickly become his favorite time of the day, lying in bed with his three girls. (Of course, they hadn’t found out they were girls until they were born. Felicity insisted on being surprised, and he was more than happy to agree.)

Tiny fingers wiggled from their blankets and scrabbled for purchase on his still damp chest, turning their face into his warm skin. They knew their father, and Felicity had started to tease him that one of her favorite times of the day was whenever he was holding both of them. 

“It’s always an added bonus when your shirtless,” she’d stated coyly one day, winking at him, but he’d seen the naked desire in her eyes every time it happened and he’d made it a point to hold them before putting them down for the night.

He walked around the room as Felicity worked, occasionally talking into the phone with Chris, the head of the IT department. 

Twenty minutes later, she slumped back in her chair, rolling her neck from side to side as she hung up the phone. 

Closing her eyes, she pressed her fingers above her temples, rubbing the tense muscles as she yawned. 

“Everything okay?” he asked quietly, holding two now-sleeping baby girls.

She turned to look at him, a smile lighting up her face when her eyes landed on him. 

“Yeah,” she replied tiredly. “It wasn’t a breach. One of the firewalls went down and the weekend crew wasn’t sure what happened. What they thought was an attack was a warning system I had put in place to make sure we knew our defenses were down if something like this happened. They called Chris in but he wanted to check with me, and I had to make sure it wasn’t a copycat to the code I had written - not that it really would be since I designed the code, but you never know…”

Oliver nodded, striding up to her, pride filling him at the amazing, smart, remarkable woman in front of him. She stood, brightly painted toenails digging into the carpet as he bracketed her feet and pressed a lingering kiss to her temple. 

She hummed softly in appreciation, stepping up to him and wrapping her arms around his waist, fingers delving beneath the edges of the towel on his back. Her head fit in between both of their daughters and she let her lips linger over his skin, her hot breath causing him to inhale sharply.

He felt her smile when she dug her fingers into his lower back over the burn scar and dancing lower. A growl moved up his chest and he hissed out her name, a warning and plea at the same time.

Lifting her head, she blinked up at him innocently, and he narrowed his eyes.

When she bit down on her lower lip, he knew he was done for, and he leaned down, capturing her lips in a heated kiss.

She moaned against him, fingers trailing around to the front of his towel, skittering over his skin and leaving him wanting and hard.

“Do you have any idea how unfair it is to try to work with you standing over there in nothing but a towel holding our daughters?” she asked, blinking up at him.

He raised an eyebrow, his lips twitching up. He did know. And he knew she knew.

“I believe you are the one who called me out of the bathroom when I was in the middle of a shower…” he reminded her, and she sighed, her fingers continuing to dance along his skin.

“True,” she murmured, “horrible timing,” she smirked, knowing she thought the exact opposite.

Lifting up on her toes, she covered his mouth with his own, pulling his lower lip into her mouth and biting down before laving it with her tongue, soothing the sting she’d caused.

“Hold that thought,” he gritted out, breathing harsh as he pulled back and away from her still wandering hands.

With sure but steady strides, he crossed into the nursery, placing both of this daughter’s in their beds, kissing them softly before turning on the baby monitor and heading back into the master suite, leaving the door open just a crack.

He found Felicity sitting on the edge of the bed, clad only in one of his old grey t-shirts, hair sprawled out over her shoulders as she worried her bottom lip between her teeth. 

He groaned out loud, running his hands through his still damp hair and he heard her chuckle lowly.

It was more than he could stand. In four quick steps, he’d crossed the distance between them and hauled her to him. She met him halfway, her arms moving from his shoulders, over his chest, tracing all the scars and tattoos she knew by heart - marks that made him the man he was today, the man she loved.

Oliver trailed his hands through her soft locks and down to her face as she found the edge of the towel and slipped it undone, letting it fall to the floor.

The breath rushed out of him and in one quick move, he had lifted her, long toned legs, wrapping around his waist as she ground against him.

“Oliver,” she breathed, kissing over his lips and down his jaw as his hands roamed over her ass and up her back.

Holding on to him with her legs, she raised her arms, allowing him to lift her shirt over his head, leaving her bare to him. A low growl erupted from his throat as he looked down at her, her arms looped around his neck, blue eyes blown wide with lust and happiness, smiling up at him as if he had hung the moon especially for her.

He would have if he could. He would give her everything. Anything.

He gave her all he had - himself. Every day. 

He was hers. His heart, his life, his love - it was all _hers_.

As he laid her out on their bed, he told her so, over and over, kissing down her legs and back up, over her stomach and breasts, making her cry out and shiver in anticipation and need.

It wasn’t until she was practically writhing beneath him that he gave in and kissed her where she craved it most, covering her with his mouth and sucking, pulling her over the edge as her fingernails dug into his shoulders and carded through his hair.

He watched her as she came undone, his name on her lips. Crawling up her body, he whispered those three words in every language he knew, knowing the biggest expression of them was sleeping in the other room.

And he fell asleep, with her head on his chest, his heart happy and full.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** Hi guys! I hope you are all doing well! I’ve decided to go ahead and make this a series. Not sure how long it will go, but it will just be little snippets of Oliver and Felicity with their twin girls. 
> 
> I wrote this one along with the one I posted last week. I was doubly inspired when it came to a freshly-showered Oliver Queen holding his daughters. :D
> 
> I really, really hope you enjoy this one! As always, I’d love to know what you think! Thank you so much for all of your support and comments! They mean SO much to me! :D

He’d just turned off the water when he heard the faint sounds of crying through the bathroom door. Small, tiny wails that then doubled and grew as he quickly grabbed towel, slung it around his waist and twisted the handle to the door to the Master Suite bathroom.

Their bedroom was still dark. It was only 3AM but Oliver had woken and decided while all three of his girls were sleeping, it might be a good time to grab a shower.

Felicity had barely moved as he’d shifted away from her, making a small noise at the loss of his body heat before turning towards the space he’d vacated and pressing her face into his pillow. His heart had clenched at the sight, aching with an overabundance of love and adoration for the woman who slept beside him every night and walked together with him every day; who was his partner in life and love.

Glancing towards the large, king bed, he was relieved to see Felicity was still asleep. He could see her tiny form buried under the blankets, head still resting on his pillow, long blonde locks flowing out behind her, and wearing one of his old t-shirts that she kept stealing from him, but he would never complain.

She looked peaceful and he knew she’d barely been getting five hours of sleep a night since the twins had been born. 

Slipping past her, he padded into the nursery, the moonlight lighting his path to their cribs. Both of them were awake now, their cries growing louder. Carefully, he bent down and scooped up one and then the other, beginning to gently sway back and forth.

They reacted immediately to his touch and the sound of his voice. Felicity had commented on it more than once - calling it his magic touch. Roy and Digg had mentioned it as well. 

There was a time when he wasn’t sure he would ever have this - a life. After the Queen’s Gambit went down he gave up on having a bright future with each passing day as the shadows slipped into his heart and he became a man molded out of survival and vengeance. 

That all changed when he found her. And, now, holding two lives born out of their love filled a place in his heart he never knew existed. Closing his eyes, he pressed kisses to both of their heads, smiling at the peace that settled over him. 

Their tiny hands reached out, sharp nails scraping across his chest, but doing little damage. They turned towards his voice and the warmth of his body, tiny droplets of water still drying on his damp skin, but they didn’t seem to mind.

Slowly, he walked back into the bedroom, surprised to find Felicity awake, sitting up in the middle of the bed, rubbing her eyes blearily.

“Well, hello to you too,” she blurted out, voice thick with sleep as she blinked owlishly at him, her eyes slowly traveling over his body. “If I wasn’t so tired, I might think I was still dreaming. It’s too early to be able to look like that,” she added in a soft grumble, rolling her eyes.

His lips twitched upwards as he walked closer, cocking his head to the side.

He saw her huff and then shake her head. “Don’t give me that look,” she stated softly, “You know exactly what you are doing with the still-wet, towel-draped look you have going on there,” she motioned to him with her hand, “Adding the girls is just...unfair.”

Oliver let out a huff of laughter, feelings of desire and mirth filling him at his wife’s obvious attraction and her habit of saying exactly what was on her mind, especially at three in the morning. He found that she was even more vocal in bed...doing exactly what he could see her eyes darkening for at that very minute.

The soft cry of one of the twins pulled his attention back to them, and she frowned, stretching her arms above her head as she checked her phone again to look at the time.

“They’re already awake?” she asked tiredly, and he nodded.

“Don’t worry, I’ve got them. Go back to sleep,” he murmured, coming to stand next to the bed as she rose to her knees, trailing her hands over their daughter's heads. 

Their cries had stopped, only tiny gurgling noises leaving their lips every once in awhile as Oliver held them close.

“It’s not time for them to be fed yet,” she yawned, “But maybe…”

“They’re okay, Felicity,” he repeated, softly, “Sleep.”

She pressed kisses to both of their cheeks, moving her mouth over to his chest and letting her lips linger against his pectorals, breath skittering across his skin leaving him to hiss out a breath as she leaned back down and snuggled under the covers once more.

“Maybe I can get another hour…” she agreed, and Oliver raised an eyebrow that she ignored, instead snuggling back down into his pillow and closing her eyes.

Sighing, he leaned close to whisper to his daughters. “You’re mother loves to drive me crazy…”

He heard Felicity’s chuckle and then added. “When you two grow up, try not to follow her lead in that area…”

His voice suddenly faltered at the idea of both of them as teenagers and then young adults, dating, getting married...having to give both of them away…

A swift, stabbing pain slashed through him, dread and protectiveness surging up.

He didn’t realize he’d made a noise until he felt Felicity’s hand on his arm, her fingers rubbing a calming pattern over his skin. 

“That’s a long way off, Oliver,” she murmured, her blue eyes finding his in the darkened bedroom. “A battle for another day. Let’s all just get some more sleep.”

He grunted softly, letting out a deep breath as he felt the reassuring weight of both of his daughter’s against his chest, close enough that he could protect with all of his strength if needed.

He slowly, sank down into the bed beside her, propping himself up against the headrest as she curled up against his side. Slinging one arm over his stomach, she pressed the other to his bicep, kissing his skin, muscles twitching with her touch, the feeling of her lips searing into his very soul. 

While his girls slept, he kept watch, moving from one face to the other, memorizing every detail of this moment with his girls...his family…his _life_.


End file.
